


Holding on My Heart like a Hand Grenade

by hyperion



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperion/pseuds/hyperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title by Green Day</p></blockquote>





	Holding on My Heart like a Hand Grenade

Arthur was cool most of the time. He was sarcastic, though he was mostly direct. He was precise and exacting. He wasn’t needy, but he was demanding. He wasn’t needy, but he craved everything Eames could give him. A light kiss on the corner of Arthur’s mouth when Cobb wasn’t looking. A _darling_ that wasn’t patronizing. Their fingers brushing against the other’s for reassurance. Arthur could live without it, but Eames wouldn’t let him.

So while Arthur was cool, sarcastic, direct, exacting, and demanding; his mouth was soft when he moaned, his eyes were warm as they slipped closed to sleep, and his hands were as steady in his as they were on the grip of a gun. Eames was obsessed with Arthur’s hands. They were strong and nimble. They could strip down a gun or sew Eames together. They could break bones and they could lift Eames’ chin for a kiss.

And now Eames was holding Arthur’s hand, thrusting inside of him, Arthur’s fingers tightening around Eames’ as his breath hitched. Arthur turned his head, lips brushing against Eames’ thumb. Arthur brought their joined hands to his mouth, biting the knuckles as his orgasm drew closer. His grip didn’t falter once as his orgasm shook him, as he turned his head back toward Eames, as their eyes met.

As they were falling asleep later, Eames folded Arthur into his arms and Arthur’s hand lay closed upon Eames’ chest. If Arthur reached into Eames’ chest and took hold of Eames’ heart, Eames couldn’t be more content and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Green Day


End file.
